garyanddinofandomcom-20200215-history
Show 716 - Spring Broke 2017 Postmortem
Show 716 was recorded June 21, 2017. Show Opening Gary mentioned that 716 was an "Aftermath" show. Dino said he was awake near the sunrise. The pair thanked Georgie Porgie, Michael Myers, and Bram for helping setup. Gary thanked Bartender Kevin and the Downtown Cocktail Room for hosting the event. Dean said other radio hosts were surprised that people showed up for in event in an area the show was not based in. Only was person (Big Al) was said to have misbehaved during the event. Gary was gifted an Arrogant Bastard Ale. Georgie was working on transportation from Palm Springs to the Salton Sea so no one needs to drive. Only Rocko was not able to come to Las Vegas. Dean discussed the various "scholarship funds" or gift subscriptions. The Deep Fry (Unofficial) French Fry was brought on and described how he can't get "Borisnakov" on the show. Fry apologized on the show for improper posting. Fry said the last time he was in Las Vegas he spent a week there. Fry apologized for something that occurred earlier and Dean said it was "heartfelt." Dean also contrasted the differences between Fry and Rodney and listed examples of Rodney's deceit. He also mentioned Gun John as an example, which is especially offensive because of Gun John's generosity. Frankie MacDonald Dean talked about his action figure and the new heft that is being developed. Ask Frankie First Caller didn't answer * Rudy from Banning, as Captain America good or bad? Good * French Fry from Portland, What to do in a lightning storm in the open (example a field)? Stay inside, if you outside do not go near a tree. Do not wear metal. * Esteban from Phoenix, weather Monday and Tuesday? It's going to be hot. * Brad from NH, Better to mow when it's dry or moist? Frankie does not mow the lawn, his family does use the snowblower. * The next caller did not answer in time * Charlie S, Impersonating French Fry, Do you subscribe to other Youtube Channels? Matthew Santoro, Omega, Nico's Kitchen. * Adam King City, Why so many Great Whites in So Cal? Warmer Water * Patty from Burbank, How to protect against Solar eclipse? That will happen on August 21, OR, ID and SC. * Travis from Seattle, How to rip current start? Wind * The next caller didn't answer * Andy from Riverside, How many types of clouds are in the sky? A lot? Frankie described precipitation. 01:14:00 Fred the Bear Show Guests * Esteban enjoyed his time in Spring Broke, but could not drink alcohol (By Design. Prescribed Medicine Purposes). He had to explain the "3rd man militia" shirt. This led Gary and Dino to argue about the placement of items for the snack exchange. Dino said that he took a pill due to earlier arguments. *Captain Sum Ting Wong (Andy from Riverside) was in the front row during the show. He did some minor gambling and even went to the heart attack grill. Dean teased a small group went to Oscar's Steakhouse in the Plaza Hotel Bransky's Blue Collar Brew Review Ten Barrel Pub Beer